Body and Soul
by mindovermatter18
Summary: Alice saw her coming... but none of the Cullens could have imagined the stir this new vamp is causing, or that this vamp is on a mission, and has no intention of being denied. Alice's POV, may change as the story progresses. Enjoy : CHAPTER THREE NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nada **tear** :)**

**I'm gonna be working really hard on this story and I'm excited about it :), so without further ado...**

"Auntie Alice, come see!"

I was instantly at Nessie's side. She held up her picture she'd drawn for me to see. It was a picture of she and I. In a store by the look of it, well that and all the bags she had drawn me holding. I chuckled. Thats my girl.

I hugged her tightly. "Its beautiful Ness!" She giggled. I looked at her smiling face. In the past year years she'd become even more stunning. She looked and acted as a mature six or seven year old rather than her one year. It was incredible. But she did seem to be slowing down, which had been a relief for the entire family. She placed her hand on my neck and I was swept up into our last shopping trip. I chuckled thinking about how Bella had done her best not to freak out over the carload of bags that Nessie and I had managed to haul into her and Edward's cottage. Nessie nodded, understanding my laugh and focused on the memory of her mothers face that day, smiling.

In the next second, Jasper swept into the room, hauling Nessie into his arms and smiling brightly at me. "And how are the two most stunning creatures on this earth?"

Nessie laughed and wrapped her arms tightly his neck. "Uncle Jazz!"

He smiled and picked up her picture and laughed loudly, no doubt enjoying that Nessie had manged to capture my passion in a picture.

"And where might I find the artist of this picture?" Nessie raised her hand proudly. But whatever response Jasper made was lost on me.

I was no longer in the living room.

_She was beautiful. Her hair was a black as midnight and curled gently around her shoulders. Her eyes were a strange color, a sharp, penetrating, icy evergreen, glowing as only a vampire's can. She was hissing in anger. She was fighting someone... _

And then everything abruptly shifted.

_"Welcome to our home Miss Anya." Carlisle said, smiling slightly. _

_"Thank you." Anya responded. She smiled as Carlisle__ introduced her to the rest of my family..._

"Auntie Alice?" My eyes focused back on Reneseme. She looked worried.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"There's a new vamp on the way." I said. "I dont know much about her, it was a bit confusing but she'll be here within the week." Jasper nooded.

I kissed Nessie on her head. "Gonna go talk to Carlisle."

I found him in his study. "Hey Carlisle you got a minute?"

Carlisle smiled at me. "Always Alice. Everything okay?"

"There's a new vamp on the way. Her name is Anya. She's different from most vampires. I dont know what it is, my vision was short. But I know I saw you welcoming her to our home."

Carlisle nodded. "Do you see her causing problems for our family?"

I shook my head. "This is my first time seeing her but I'll try to keep an eye on things."

Edward was waiting as I stepped out of Carlisle's office. _Little old for eavesdropping arent we? _Edward smirked at my thought. "Maybe." He looked at me. "This vampire... I saw her in your mind. What do you think is so different about her? And more importantly, do you think she'll pose a threat to our family?" He inhaled sharply. "After dealing with the Volturi... I just dont want want Nessie in any danger. If this woman poses a threat--"

_Edward, _I interrupted his rant with my mind. _I dont know anything yet. I dont see her hurting anyone in our family so until I know more, dont stress yourself out. She'll be here soon and we'll find out who she is._

Edward sighed. "I know." He kissed my head. "Jasper's waiting for you upstairs."

I found Jasper pacing our room. I watched him as he walked quickly around the room, walking faster than any human ever would. He was muttering to himself, low even for my ears, but I caught something about Edward and anxiety being unhealthy. I laughed, running at him and knocking him effectively into the Aerolo Chaise lounge chair I had just ordered online.

I curled up close to him, hiding my face in his neck. "You okay?" I murmured.

I felt him nodding his head. "Fine. Edward's emotions can be overwhelming when they revolve around protecting Bella or Nessie. He's just put me a little on edge thats all." I ran my hands through his blonde hair. And just for a moment, I felt myself lose focus.

_Edward was running through the woods. I could hear Bella's laughter as she chased after him... and then I saw the reason behind the evening sprint_.

I laughed as I came back to the present.

"Why dont I help take your mind off things?" I whispered mischeviously. I let every ounce of love I felt for my husband flow over him. He growled playfully and his lips covered mine.

"Oh, for the love of---" I heard Edward's annoyed voice.

I heard Bella's laughter as I heard the door close behind Edward's hasty exit. Jasper chuckled, unrepentent.

"I love you Jazz." I whispered.

*****Okay, you guys know how this works! Review, let me know what you guys are thinking. Feel free to send me any questions, comments, or concerns. :) *****


	2. Harmless?

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing... **sigh****

**Okay guys, here's chapter two :)**

"But Alice!" Bella continued to whine at me. "Why did _I _have to come?"

"Because," I responded cheerfully. "Girl's day just wouldn't be the same without you, you know that."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, laughing. "Bella you disgrace the reputation of the Cullen women as notorious shopaholics."

Nessie laughed with her, grabbing hold of Bella's hand.

I zeroed in on first store.

"Ooh! lets start there!"

Bella froze on the spot, causing Nessie to hault as well. We all turned to look at her and she looked genuinely afraid. I sighed, placing my hands at my hips. "Really Bella?"

"Alice!" She sputtered. "That store couldn't possible have a thing in it under two hundred dollars!!!"

I frowned, looking back towards the store. Hmm, she did have a point. The window displayed the top designers in clothes and jewelry. It looked classy and stylish. Not to mention that that beautiful, sequinsed midnight blue dress just beyond the entrance was calling my name.

"Is that a problem?" I looked beyond Bella at the men that were turning our way. "Besides Bells, you're drawing attention to us just makin' us stand here."

Bella looked around at the many sets of male eyes that were glued to each of us, and not necessarily on our faces. I saw Rosalie move Nessie out of the direct view of the men, growling softly. I knew if Bella could've blushed she would've been a deep shade of red.

"Fine." She huffed, stomping quickly towards the store.

I laughed, taking Nessie by the hand as we followed Bella into the store.

_**Three Hours Later...**_

"What about this one?" Rosalie asked, twirling before a three way mirror in a blood red strapless halter gown. It was, of course, gorgeous on her. It stopped mid-thigh and had a series of crisscrossing ties along the back that stopped just below her waistline.

I rolled like my eyes. "Like Emmett needs another outfit to drool over." She grinned her infamous up-to-no-good grin. "That's the idea."

Nessie giggled from her place at Bella's feet in front of the observing chairs. Bella groaned. "Rose! Behave in front of Nessie!"

Rose bit her lip. "Sorry Nessie baby."

That familiar haze took over and my mind immediately tuned the others out.

_"I'm telling you Anya, this coven isn't like any you've ever met. Their one of the largest covens, second only to the feed off animals. How do you think they can stand to manage that?"_

_"I don't know. But I do intend to find out."_

_The male shook his head. "I know that look, Anya."_

_"What?" she feigned a look of innocence. "I'll behave. Scouts honor." She held her middle and index finger in a saluting fashion. "I'm honestly curious about them. They may even be able to help us. Besides, you're the one I should be telling to behave. Any pretty girls in this animal-loving coven of yours?_

_The male rolled his eyes. "As a matter of fact, there are."_

_Anya grinned. "It's time we pay them a visit."_

I re-focused in on Rosalie, Nessie, and Bella all waiting for me to explain. "They may be here a little sooner than we expected." I groaned in annoyance.

"What else, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Its just that-- I don't even know! There's something off about them and I cant---"

"Wait! Alice time out! Did you say 'they' and 'them'? I thought there was only one?" I sighed.

"Well now there's two of them, Rose. A man. I don't know what it is but I hav a feeling the two of them aren't necessarily all they appear to be. And I dont know what they hope to gain by coming to see us."

Rose was frowning, deep in thought. "Lets go home."

We left the mall in record time.

***

"Okay," Emmett said, "I dont see what the problem is. So now's there's two of them. So what? I really think we can handle a couple of vamps. There's no way they could cause any real trouble." He cracked his knuckles together for dramatics. "And definately not with the pups hangin' around."

I tried not to glare too harshly at Jacob, Who was lightly bouncing Nessie on his knee on the opposite side of the room. Jasper felt my frustration and smiled sympathetically at me. Not that I didn't like Jacob, but he was blocking my vision, creating a murky layer around everything with just his presence. I hated it. And I was frustrated enough without having more obstacles thrown at me.

Edward was staring blankly out the window. _Edward, _I thought. His eyes immediately locked on mine. _They know of us already. At least the male does. _I replayed the entire scene in my head for him to see.

Rose was watching our exchange. "Hey you two wanna let us in on your little mind game? We don't all communicate telepathically.

Edward answered her, "Just contemplating that they already know who we are. What our lifestyle is..." He tilted his head. "Hmm. However, they dont seem to be aware of Nessie's existance. Or the wolves for that matter. That could be an advantage if things dont go the way we want."

"Edward," Esme frown from her perch on the love seat. "You sound as if you're already anticipating a fight. We don't really have any idea what it is they want."

"Esme's right." Bella agreed "They may be harmless. Has anything actually given you the idea that they may try to hurt us?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I mean besides the fact that she was fighting with someone I couldn't see. But being a vamp, I have to admit that doesn't mean a whole lot. She did mention that we might be able to help her, but I dont know how."

"I think we're making a bigger deal out of this than there is. But thats understandable considering our last major visitors had been here only because of the Volturi."

"Maybe..."

I blanked

_It was dark around me. I was in the woods. I couldnt hear anything but I could see various eyes glowing among the trees and barely recognizable shapes outlined against the moon._

The entire vision had been covered in a thick haze, which I knew was due to Jacob's presence. The fact that I had seen it at all with him here just proved that the likelihood of it happening was pretty strong.

Edward, who had been following my vision through my thoughts growled softly.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure." He said stiffly. "Shapes mainly. Outlines of figures. We dont know who-- or even what-- they were."

Emmett groaned dramatically, flopping himself over the arm of the coach, his head landing with a harsh-sounding _thunk _into Rose's lap. "I _hate _all this 'we dont know what they want or even who they are' crap. I say we just wait and see whats up. They come here tryna start something, we kick their sorry chops from here to Italy." He grinned at the thought.

I looked through the window into the night. "Edward, maybe Nessie should go visit her friends at La Push. I'm sure Emily would love to have her stay with them for a couple days."

Jacob grinned. "It won't be a problem. Sam's been asking about her anyway."

Edward thought for a minute.

"I think that might be best. Until we know more about them." He looked directly at Jacob. "I dont think I need to remind you that if anything happens to her, you wont be using your legs anytime soon."

"Edward." Bella scolded.

Jacob snorted. "Im offended you think I would _let _anything hurt her. You know me better than that."

Edward rubbed his temples.

"I dont know that this new vision has anything to do with these new vamps. But I suggest you go ahead and take her tonight then." I said. "I have a feeling tomorrow is gonna be a long day."

**Review Review Review!!! :) I'm always open to suggestions. I THINK that the next chapter might be in Anya's POV, maybe partly anyway. :D**

**Thanks for reading. REVIEW... just press that button. You kno you wanna... ;)**


	3. Body and Soul

**Disclaimer: I own nada... well actually, Anya's mine. :) **

**laughing MariaDarlink: Nope, no wolves... well at least not as the bad guys. Who knows though, maybe they'll be more involved later... we'll see how it goes ;). Thanks so much for your support :D**

**This chapter is shorter, but I wanted to introduce Anya to you guys. Let me know what you think of her ;)**

**Chapter Three**

**...**

Anya's POV

This was what I'd been waiting for. This was my chance.

I smiled to myself as I swayed down the streets of Seattle. I heard the catcalls and wolf whistles but I ignored them.

I had bigger fish to fry.

The Cullens. I grinned. They would be the perfect final addition. The perfect force.

_And who knows, _I thought, _Maybe I'll even have a little fun in the process. _

I made my way down a shadowed alley, wrappers crunching under my three inch stilettos. I glanced at the watch on my wrists. Brian would be here soon.

I turned at the sound of foosteps clunking down the alley.

Just one man. One drunken fool.

He looked up at me, his lips curling into a disgusting grin.

He looked like the classic drunk party boy with his slightly wrinkled Armani suit and drunken swagger. He tripped over a plastic bag as he walked. I rolled my eyes. Most likely he was kicked out of whatever club he'd been stumbling around in.

I felt that familiar burn in the back of my throat. Becoming more insistent with every step the fool took toward me.

"Heyyy Babe." the man slurred. "Been waitin' for me long?"

I rolled my eyes again and turned my back to him. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. That my very nature alone caused hearts to stop. Literally.

"Ah, babe don't be like that." He came closer to me, grabbing my waist and spinning me to face him. I glowered at him, growling softly. I felt my lips curling into a grin, turning it seductive as I pulled off my coat. Looked like I'd get to have a little fun sooner than I thought.

I laughed as the man's eyes popped out of his skull as he surveyed my outfit. I watched his as his eyes trailed down my corset, stopping on my legs, which the matching black mini skirt hardly covered.

"Not too long..." I smiled wickedly. I stepped closer to him.

He seemed incapable of moving and I could feel the venom pooling in the back of my throat.

The man looked at me in the darkness. Then something seemed to snap in the man, likely his mind kicked in enough to realize that something was off and he was in danger. He turned to make his way back in the direction he'd come.

He hadn't taken a step before I was blocking his way. I stepped closer, smelling the fear and relishing in it.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. I trailed my fingers along his chest.

"I- I-- leaving." He slurred clumsily.

I laughed, enjoying myself. I put my hand in front of him, blocking his way. "Not so fast Handsome. Look at me." I commanded.

He looked and immediately became transfixed. My eyes always had that affect on men, so icy and green. But I knew they were quickly turning black, and not from hunger. He continued to look into my eyes. Perfect.

I put my arms around him, kissing the beating pulse in his neck. The thirst was defening in my mind, drowning out every other desire. I had to act fast, not to mention Brian really would be here soon.

I placed my hands on either side of his face, kissing him gently. Breathing into his lips. "You dont wanna leave." I said softly. "You know you dont. You want me."

The man didn't move for a second and then his arms were tight around me. This time he kissed my neck. "No, I dont wanna leave." His grip on me tightened. "I want you."

I smiled triumphantly. "Thought so."

He was still kissing me. I easily stepped beyond his reach, faster than he could blink.

"Follow me." I commanded. He did so eagerly as I led him deeper into the alley. The darkness tonight was blinding. There would be no witnesses.

I stopped at the dead end of the alley and faced him.

He looked at me longingly as I pushed him back onto an old crate.

"Command me." He said. "I'm yours."

I grinned as I brought my lips just an inch above that pulsing vein. "Body and soul." I whispered.

**Okay guys, I know you have opinions so click that button. **

**thanks for reading :)**


End file.
